Prank War to End All Prank Wars
by luvthe88and9
Summary: Sam and Dean have pranked each other before, but this time Castiel is involved...will it get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kripke's creations, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me.

Prompt: Stare

Dean just couldn't stand the way Castiel stared at him. And it wasn't a normal stare either. Castiel had a way of almost, if not literally, staring into your soul.

"Cas? Hellooooo…" said Dean as he waved a hand in front of the angel's face.

"Hello, Dean," the angel replied, stare unwavering.

"Dude, how many times have I told you? The staring is freaking creepy!"

"I apologize, Dean. But you might want to look in the mirror."

Dean froze momentarily, confused. Sam, sitting on the bed behind them, snickered softly. Dean turned and looked in the mirror on the wall. At that moment, Dean screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

His hair had been died purple. Sam couldn't keep his composure and burst out laughing. Castiel stood in puzzled silence.

The Winchester prank war had begun again.


	2. Clowns

Disclaimer: Kripke's creations, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me.

"Is this really necessary, Dean? I feel this is cruel and very rude," whispered Castiel.

"Shut up, Cas. You'll blow our cover. And he deserves it, after what he did to my hair," said Dean, handing Castiel a rubber clown mask.

They waited in the closet of their hotel room, hoping Sam would be back soon, so they could make their move.

After a bit of waiting, they heard Sam come through the door, plop himself on his bed, and turn on the TV. Dean turned to Castiel, and nodded silently, each pulling their clown mask over their face.

On a count of three, they both burst out of the closet, Dean screaming as loud as humanly possible. Castiel, not really knowing what to do, screamed as well.

Sam turned to the noise, screamed bloody murder and fell off the bed where he was sitting. Dean, through the commotion, noticed that Sam had started to cry. He took his mask off, nodding at Castiel to do the same.

"Hey, Sammy, it's just me and Cas. We didn't mean to…okay, we did, but not this badly."

Sam looked at him, sniffling softly. "You're a jerk, you know that? I thought I was going to die," said Sam quietly.

"Well, it was funny until the waterworks started. Sorry, Sammy. Just some payback for, well, you know…" said Dean with a chuckle, pointing at his hair, still garishly purple.

"I apologize, Sam. I tried to warn Dean of his actions," said Castiel sheepishly.

"It's okay, Cas. You're not the one I'm mad at," said Sam.

Dean pulled his little brother into a hug, showing him he didn't mean to scare him so badly. Both got up from the floor and sat on the bed.

"Sammy, you have to admit though, your reaction was priceless," chuckled Dean with a grin. Dean ducked, narrowly missed by the pillow Sam chucked at his head.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was funnier in my head, but it turned into shmoop as I wrote it. I'm kind of having trouble deciding where I wanna take this story, so if there is a character or situation you'd like to see, leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Car Show

"Smell that, Sammy? That is the smell of axle grease, gasoline, and tires. I'm pretty sure that's what heaven smells like," said Dean with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't think your heaven smelled like that. We went there remember?"

"Well there ain't no smell like that in the world, that is for damn sure."

"Heaven has no smell, Dean," said Castiel.

"Whatever, angel boy."

They walked further across the dusty field crammed with tents full of auto parts, collectables, and t-shirts. Coming back from a hunt in northern Wisconsin, they had passed a sign for a car show and swap meet. Dean practically begged Sam to let them stop.

"It's hot," whined Dean, wiping his brow.

"You're the one who wanted to stop," said Sam, shrugging.

They trudged further across the field to the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen. Rows and rows of classic cars were lined up to be admired by the sun-tanned masses.

"Dean, if you wanna look, that's fine. Cas and I are going to find something to drink."

Dean nodded. "Alright, but you're gonna miss out, Sammy. We'll meet at the car in a while."

….

"He's going to be here, Sam. He may be busy," said Castiel.

"Well, he better hurry up. We need to do this before Dean gets back," said Sam, pacing.

There was a sudden flap of wings and a familiar angel with honey blonde hair appeared.

"You rang, Sasquatch?" quipped Gabriel.

"Gabriel, you don't know how happy I am to see you. We need your help pulling off a prank on Dean, but we need both your angel mojo to pull it off," said Sam.

"Alright, Sasquatch, I'm listening. What are we gonna do to big brother?"

"I found a tree earlier…it should hold it. I just need a way of getting it up there," muttered Sam.

"Getting what up where, Sam?" asked Castiel, puzzled.

"The Impala into this tree…it's the perfect revenge for the clown debacle at the hotel," said Sam, staring up at the top of the tree.

"I truly am sorry, Sam," said Castiel sheepishly.

Sam nodded, he knew.

"Alright, let's get this done before Dean sees."

Gabriel and Cas both lifted a palm, concentrating on the Impala, levitating it into the air. They were cautious and thankfully no one was around to see the deed transpire.

"And now we wait…thanks, Gabe. You're not such a dick after all," said Sam with a smile.

Gabriel smiled, gave a salute, and with a flap of wings he was gone.

…..

Dean found Sam and Castiel waiting for him under a tree. He was loaded down with various car parts and t-shirts for the three of them.

He acknowledged them with a nod, but then he noticed something was missing. His baby was gone. Dean whipped his head around, searching.

"Guys, where's the car? Where's m-my c-car? BABY! BAAAAAAAAAABYYYYYY!" Dean had begun to hyperventilate and Sam couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. He pointed to a tree about twenty yards away, and sure enough, the black beauty sat high in the branches of a maple tree.

"Sammy…Cas…I'm going to give you a thirty second head start. One. Two. Three." Dean was more than furious, he was incensed.

Sam and Cas ducked behind a tree, out of sight, leaving Dean to run back up the hill without them.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I figured that after airplanes, one of Dean's worst fears would be something happening to his baby! I apologize for lack of updates, for I too was at a car show. I did not, however, have my car put in a tree by angels. ;) I hope you like, please read and review!


End file.
